Letter for Future
by NikiLusia
Summary: Fic yang terinspirasi dari lagu Letter Song.- -. Seorang OC yang diutus Author tidak bertanggung jawab dan memaksa para Nation untuk menulis surat yang ditunjukan untuk diri sendiri 25 tahun mendatang. Ada yang penasaran bagaimana OC Author yang nista ini bisa berhasil memaksa mereka ? baca ajh sendiri :3 *Minat R&R* Warning : Summary berubah jadi Spoiler T T


Hetalia Axis Powers

Hidekaz Himaruya

-.-

The Story

Niki-chan

Warning : GAJE, Humor garing, abal, bisa menyebabkan stroke, muntaber, kejang-kejang dan kesulitan bernafas (?) .

Cast : England, Russia, China, Japan, South Italy, Germany, France, Prussia, America, Netherlands, Maruna Akihito(OC), Malaysia dan Indonesia

ENJOY~

Brakk...  
>Pintu ruang pertemuaan para personifikasi negara itu terbuka dengan kasar,<p>

"Yooo~" sebuah sapaan dengan volume mengerikan hampir menulikan para personifikasi,

"Siapa kau?!" Pria personifikasi German bernama Ludwig Beilschmidt itu berteriak tidak kalah kerasnya pada sosok yang berdiri sambil nyengir lebar didepan pintu,

"vee~ , Ciao Maruna-chan!" Seorang maniak pasta berteriak gembira sambil melambai kearah pria/wanita di depan pintu,

"Yoo Feliciano," sambut sosok genderless itu *digebukin Maruna*

"kau kenal dia, Italy?" tanya Ludwig pada Feliciano,

"vee~ aku bertemu dengan nya di restoran pasta kemarin," Feliciano menjelaskan pada pria yang lebih besar darinya itu,

"Lalu ada apa sampai anda bisa sampai kesini, Maruna-san?" Seorang laki-laki personifikasi Jepang angkat bicara,

"hmm.. aku punya pesan dari Niki-chan," ia berjalan masuk sambil menjelaskan,

"Niki-chan itu siapa?" Kiku Honda, personifikasi Jepang itu kembali bertanya,

"Ahahaha, wajar saja kalian tidak mengenal nya," Maruna tertawa lantang sambil menyibak rambut bergaya bob pirang nya dengan gaya sombong dan menatap sinis kearah author*Author pundung*

"Hmm.. langsung saja, Niki-chan ingin kalian menulis surat," Maruna kembali melanjutkan setelah tawanya reda,

"Surat apa,aru?" seorang pria dengan rambut diikat 1 itu bertanya,

"Hmm... surat untuk 25 tahun kedepan," Maruna menjawab dengan enteng sambil menyerobot teh diatas meja,

"Haah?!" teriakan tidak percaya keluar dari mulut masing-masing personifikasi,

"kau gila, biasanya kan hanya 5-10 tahun!" Teriak Arthur.

"Ayoolah Mon Cher, apa salahnya,25 tahun tidak akan membuat kita tua," pria bernama Francis itu terlihat mengedipkan matanya kearah Maruna yang bergedik ngeri,

"Aku juga setuju, da" pria besar dengan syal itu ikut tersenyum kearah Maruna dengan aura hitam yang pekat dibelakangnya,

Author sialan itu menempatkan ku ditempat mengerikan ini, awas saja nanti , umpat Maruna dalam hati

Aku bisa denger loh, Maruna *Author makin pundung*

"Vee terdengar menyenangkan," Feliciano bergulat ditangan kanan Ludwig,

"Hhh..." Ludwig hanya menarik nafas pasrah sambil memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening,

"Lalu setelah menulisnya, akan disimpan dimana?" Kiku bertanya dengan nada serius,

"Hmm... bagaimana jika kita simpan saja di bank nasional nya Kirana(1)," jawab Maruna,

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus," seorang pria dengan rambut yang yang melawan gravitasi menyetujui saran Maruna,

Mainwhile

"Hachooo.."

"Ihh... Indon, Ingus mu kemana-mana tuh," gerutu seorang wanita muda berkulit sawo matang pada gadis belia yang berjalan disampingnya dan memiliki penampilan yang tidak jauh berbeda,

"Diem lu, Malon, gue punya firasat buruk," balas gadis personifikasi Indonesia itu pada adik nya, Malaysia.

Back Meeting Room's

"baiklah jika semuanya setuju, " sambil mengeluarkan alat-alat tulis yang dicolong dari toko fotocopy sebelah dan membagikannya secara rata,

"Loh, kok lebih 1?" Maruna bertanya, bingung dengan sisa kertas dan pensil yang seharusnya sudah di perhitungkan sebelumnya demi mencegah terjadinya global warning karena pemborosan kertas *malah pidato*

"Ohh.. kita melupakan Alferd, kemana si maniak makanan junk food itu?" Arthur melihat sekeliling nya namun tidak menemukan sosok nya yang biasanya berisik kayak toa orang demo,

"Kurasa tadi dia ke toilet, aru" Yao berkata sambil memainkan panda yang ada dipangkuannya,

"Tapi apa selama itu?" Maruna bertanya lalu matanya menangkap sebuah piring penuh dengan ..err.. scone england,

"yasudah kalian mulai saja duluan, aku akan melihatnya sebentar di toilet,"Arthur memberi saran lalu bangkit dari kursinya,

"perlu kah aku membawa kamera?" Maruna bertanya dengan wajah tak berdosa,

Arthur terdiam ditempat dengan wajah merah dan muka WTF-nya (?), Kiku yang memperlihatkan kameranya sambil mengajungkan jempol kearah Maruna dan Author yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan kamera video,

BRAKK...

Pintu ruang pertemuaan itu kembali menjadi korban kekerasan, pemirsa *dilemparin pintu*

"Heroo tlah tibaa~ !" seruaan yang sangat familiar yang menulikan keluar dari mulut pria bernama Alfred F. Jones ,

"ohh, si pengecau itu sudah datang," Arthur menghela nafas lega,

"Ehh.. apa yang telah terjadi selama HERO ini bertapa di toilet?" Alfred bertanya dengan tidak elite,

"Ohh.. perkenalkan, saya Maruna Akihito, saya OC dari seorang Author yang tidak jelas, senang bertemu dengan mu," Maruna memperkenalkan diri dengan sangat (kelewatan) Elite, dan membuat semua personifikasi yang lain mengangga tidak percaya,

"Ohh, begitu?" respon singkat dari Alfred yang mulai melahap burger di tangannya,

"Begitulah, Tuan Alfred, jadi apakah anda keberatan jika anda mengikuti kami untuk membuat sebuah surat untuk diri anda sendiri dimasa depan?" sambil tersenyum dan nada selembut selimut Author(?) Maruna berjalan beriringan dengan Alfred menuju kursi yang ntah sejak kapan disediakan Maruna,

"Kau bisa duduk disini,"Maruna berkata dengan sopan sambil membuka celah untuk Alfred berjalan untuk duduk di kursi empuk itu,

"ahahahaha... terima kasih, kau membuat seorang Hero tersanjung," dengan malu-malu Alfred memamerkan senyum cool nya hingga banyak darah mengalir dari hidung beberapa fangirl dan fanboy tidak terkecuali Maruna dan Arthur yang nge blush bersama Kiku,

"Ayoo kita mulai, jangan membuat Onii-chan menunggu terlalu lama, Mon Cher" Francis ikutan nebar pesona, hampir semua personifikasi dalam ruangan itu merinding disko terutama Maruna yang menahan sakit perutnya,

"baiklah, kalian tulis saja pesan yang ingin kalian sampaikan pada diri kalian di masa depan, dihitung 25 tahun dari sekarang," Maruna kembali menjelaskan layaknya seorang guru, lalu semua personifikasi menjalankan yang diperintahkan tanpa banyak protes lagi,

PRANGG...!

Kaca besar disamping ruangan itu pecah karena hantaman keras dari tubuh pria Albino, pintu ruang pertemuaan itu menghela nafas karena korbannya bukan lah dia (?)

"Kesesese~ Orang Awesome telah muncul, bersujud lah pada ke awesome an ku," pria Albino itu berteriak lantang, sedangkan yang lain hanya menatapnya masih kaget sedangkan Ludwig hanya memijat kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang kakak,

"Ohh... Gilbert-san...!" tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan lolos dari bibir Maruna yang berhambur kedalam pelukan Gilbert,

"Kesesese~ aku tahu ke Awesome an ku memang tidak bisa ditolak, apalagi oleh seorang wanita cantik sepertimu," Gilbert mengangkat dagu ramping Maruna,

"ahaha.. anda bisa saja, lagipula saya ini cowok kok,"

JDEERR..!

Semua penghuni ruangan itu kini membeku, kejang-kejang dan ada yang berbusa kecuali Ivan yang masih tersenyum manis walau aura dibelakangnya sudah tidak enak hingga membuat panda Yao menangis kencang,

"K-Kau s-seorang la-ki – laki?" dengan susah payah Arthur berhasil mengatakannya,

"Emm.." dengan sangat mantap dan muka innocent Maruna mengangguk,

"Lalu kenapa kau pakai rok putih itu?!" Arthur kembali bertanya dengan nada tinggi, membuat Maruna tuli semenit,

"Hahh?! Ini bukan mau ku, salahkan Author nya," dengan nada kesal Maruna menunjuk kearah Author yang memegang naskah dan nyengir tak bersalah,

"lalu kenapa kau begitu intens terhadap pemuja Junk Food dan Pemuja Burung itu," Arthur kembali protes,

"Hey, aku tidak memuja Junk Food,"

"Ore-sama tidak pernah memuja burung, burung lah yang memuja ke awe-some an ku"

Protes dari orang bersangkutan dianggap angin lalu.

"Hhh... sudahlah, kita selesaikan saja surat ini dan biarkan Maruna pergi secepatnya," Ludwig mengalihkan topik lalu kembali sibuk dengan kertasnya,

"Setuju, da, aku juga tidak mau mengurusi seorang trap, da" kata Ivan tersenyum, masih teringat muka Poland dalam balutan dress cantik dan tersenyum dengan wajah mengejek kearah Ivan,

"Aiya,, Ivan aura mu makin pekat, aru, tenang lah!" dengan panik Yao menenangkan Ivan agar aura nya menghilang dan tidak membuat panda nya menangis lagi,

"Vee~ aku sudah selesai..!" Feliciano mengibaskan suratnya dengan bangga,

"Ohh..! kerja bagus Ita-chan," dengan segera Maruna merampas kertas itu, melipatnya rapi lalu memasukannya kedalam amplob,

"Hoy, West, apa yang kau tulis?" dengan muka iseng Gilbert mendekati adiknya lalu merampas kertas ditangan Ludwig dan membaca tulisan tangan adik nya,

"Jangan baca Bruder..!" dengan panik Ludwig merampas kertas itu dari tangan kakaknya,

"Tch kau pelit, West" dengan nada tidak suka Gilbert berjalan kearah sofa dipojok ruangan,

"Gilbert-sama , kau ingin ikut menulis surat untuk masa depan 25 tahun lagi?" dengan sangat lembut dan ramah Maruna menyerahkan sebuah kertas lengkap dengan amplob dan pen kearah pria Albino itu,

"K-Kau baik sekali, kau memang Awesome seperti ku, kesesese~ " dengan wajah cerah dan senyum lebar Gilbert menerima pemberiaan Maruna dan mulai menulis,

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," masih tersenyum lembut Maruna menjawab,

Blush

Benang merah tipis terlihat diwajah pucat sang Albino,

"Hoyy...! jangan cari kesempatan ! tidak ada Pairing disini," dengan kelas Arthur kembali berteriak kearah dua sejoli (?) dipojok ruangan,

" Ihh.. siapa juga yang mau nyari kesempatan," dengan malas dan tidak rela Maruna berjalan menjauh dari Gilbert yang sedang asik menulis,

"Aku selesai, da"

"Aku juga,aru"

"Watashi mo"

"pastikan kau membayarku nanti, Maruna"

"Ahh.. selesai juga"

"Aku selesai, Mon Cher,"

"Aku juga sudah,"

"Hero juga..~"

"Ore-sama sudah selesaii.."

Dan Maruna menjadi sibuk seketika saat menerima surat-surat itu,

"Yosh... kerja bagus semuanya," Maruna mengacungkan jempol kearah mereka yang terlihat kelelahan,

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," Maruna menunjukan wajah sedih terbaiknya,

"Vee~ Maruna-chan, sampai jumpa," Feliciano melambai kearah Maruna yang terlihat membereskan tasnya,

"Okey, sampai jumpa semua..!" dengan sekali loncatan diikuti teriakan keras Maruna menghilang dari jendela yang pecah tempat Gilbert muncul tanpa permisi.

"Hmm.. apa kau merasa dia orang yang bisa dipercaya?" Arthur bertanya pada Alfred saat perjalan pulang setelah pertemuaan dibatalkan dan anggota lain pulang kerumah-masing-masing

"Hahaha, aku rasa dia orang baik," jawab Alfred enteng, matanya masih berfokus pada jalanan dihadapannya,

"yeah, kuharap begitu," Arthur menghela nafas lalu memilih memandang keluar jendela mobil yang dikendaraiin Alfred, "dan terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," kata Arthur hampir berbisik,

"Dengan senang hati," balas Alfred yang mendengar bisikan Arthur.

END~

Kirana itu fem!OC nya kesayangan kita semua *plak* INDONESIA .

Maaf ini sangat Gaje dan tidak bertanggung jawab, semuanya OOC dgn ada nya OC saya. Khakhakhakha~

Untuk cast nya sorry yah nyuruh kalian nulis surat gaje itu *bungkuk* dan untuk yang Dialog nya sedikit jga sorry.

Sekeleset Info(?) OC saya memiliki rupa yang menyerupai Armin dari Shingeki No Kyojin.

Maruna : yak... fic ini berakhir disini, saya malas harus dipaksa memakai gaun putih ini terus dan melayani Personifikasi negara-negara itu *ngelah nafas* .


End file.
